


Just Some Puppy Love

by Silvy_chan



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Oneshot, Puppies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 01:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1586477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvy_chan/pseuds/Silvy_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naegi finds a small beagle on the street soon he and Kirigiri takes care of the small puppy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Some Puppy Love

It was a normal Saturday Morning for Naegi and Kirigiri, as the young couple went separate ways. Naegi had to get some food before going home. So with a small smile, the shorter boy skipped lightly to the closest store. As he was on his way he heard a small dog behind him, turning around Naegi saw it was a Beagle puppy. The puppy looked up at the boy yapping lightly, most likely it was recently abandoned. Naegi fretted lightly as he said "Sorry I can't take you, I am a bit busy." What would people do to see a boy talking to a dog. The Beagle barked again following Naegi just before the store. Again Naegi lectured "I can't take you..." Soon he was into the store.

As he was getting the last few groceries, Naegi thought of the dog and wondered if Kirigiri would like a pet. Soon he left the store after paying for his things. When Naegi was starting to walk home he heard a small sound of panting behind him, and getting closer. Naegi turned and saw the Beagle again, barking at Naegi. Sighing, Naegi bent down and softly petted the lightly matted fur on the dog's head. Soon he said again "I can't take you home, my family are allergic to dogs." Then when he was nearby his house, Naegi saw the dog still followed him. Naegi then dashed inside avoiding getting the dog inside. With a sigh, Naegi put the food away and heard the dog yapping and scratching the door. Quickly, he went to the door and picked the dog up. Instead of going back inside, Naegi headed to Kirigiri's house. 'Maybe she'll like a dog?' Naegi smiled and he laughed lightly "I may not see you everyday but at least this way I can still see you." Soon as he spoke the dog yapped lightly. When he approached Kirigiri's house, Naegi noticed the dog was struggling in his arms a bit. Trying to keep it under control, he tried he soothe it "Hey hey, she'll be out soon don't worry." Then the dog lightly done something to Naegi's shirt that made him a bit embarrassed and slightly mad. Sadly his shirt was white and it showed very much as Kirigiri opened the door. When she looked at Naegi's shirt, he tried to assure her by saying "Well the dog done that, but I was wondering if you want it. I can't keep it." 

Kirigiri looked at the dog lightly and chuckled. Letting the two inside, Kirigiri said "Well you can put your shirt in the washer while you stay." Smiling Naegi set the Beagle down on the hardwood floor and he took his shirt off trying to find Kirigiri's washer. Once he found it, Naegi tried to use bleach and stick it in the wash for a bit. 

Exiting he chuckled to Kirigiri "I really hope that doesn't stain my shirt, I just got it..."

Kirigiri then assured "I don't think it would. Now what is it you need? Why do you have a dog?"

Naegi then explained "Well this dog followed me around from your house to the store, then there to my house. So I was wondering if you wouldn't mind caring for it since my family is allergic. Besides you like cute things, and a puppy certainly cute."

Kirigiri looked at the dog clearly not amused by the small chuckle and after a long pause (which worried Naegi a bit.) "Well I don't see why not, as long as it's no trouble around the house." As she spoke the dog tried again with ruining things until Kirigiri glared at it sharply. Let's just say that Kirigiri's look even scared Naegi slightly and the two are dating. Soon Kirigiri spoke to the dog taking it outside "This is where you do your business, you are only allowed to do so here understood." A small whine but it quickly understands. How odd the dog must be very smart. Naegi mused inwardly.

Soon as Kirigiri went over the rules of the house with the new dog, she then asked Naegi "So what gender is it?"

A pause, why does he really have to check? As he made sure of things, Naegi said "It's a male." 

Kirigiri nodded softly, apparently only Naegi finds this a bit awkward, as she then smiled and asked "What should it's name be?"

Naegi himself is bad with names and almost everyone knows it, why Kirigiri didn't get this surprises Naegi. Or maybe she did just wants him to come up with some ideas. "Hmm...well maybe like Brownie?" It's fur is a light brown, with some white patches. It seem rather a lame name but in all honesty, Naegi wasn't 'Super Highschool Level Name Maker' though then again in this story there are no 'Super Highschool' titles so ignore that.

Kirigiri then said "Well maybe we could name it Aki? Or Hajime?" Naegi liked both they both had a nice meaning. Aki meaning 'bright' and Hajime meaning 'beginning'.

Naegi then said "I think we should go with Aki!" Smiling proudly.

Kirigiri smiled softly "Hajime it is." Earning her a small protest from Naegi but then again Hajime is a good name.

Soon the two got the beagle a small bath and fed the puppy. Kirigiri then suggested "Maybe we should take a walk?" Agreement was found and Naegi quickly got his newly washed shirt on. Soon they walked around the block with the puppy. Apparently people get mad if a dog isn't on a leash so need to put that on Naegi's shopping list.

Then once they got back to Kirigiri's house, Naegi then found a tennis ball in her garage and went outside. Playing a small game of catch. When they played Hajime continued to bark as he chased after the ball, only issue is once he has the ball he won't let go. Soon Kirigiri joined the game and the dog would chase after her yapping lightly. So it was a mix of catch and chase. Once, Hajime jumped up onto Naegi and the small boy fell over on the grass laughing lightly as the dog barked cheerfully. Most of the game consisted of Naegi getting pushed down by Hajime and Kirigiri laughed lightly as she fed both Hajime and Naegi. Hajime had his normal kibble and Naegi had a small sandwich just like Kirigiri's and they had a small picnic in the back yard.

Soon it got later in the day almost near nighttime and Naegi needed to get home before it got too dark. Naegi remembered that the day they spent together was with a small puppy in company. Kirigiri is surprisingly good with animals and knows how to take care of them. Not once did she lose her temper but she did showed Hajime that what she says goes. When Naegi was just about to leave Kirigiri gave a small kiss to Naegi's cheek as he petted the puppy. Smiling, Naegi started his way home having a good feeling in his heart.

When Naegi reached home he laid in bed and slept for the night, very exhausted. Who would've known taking care of a pet could be such hard work. One that Naegi never realized he get into a bit of trouble for. The next day; Naegi's parents, sister, and himself started to sneeze and sneeze after all what could you do when you are very allergic to animal fur?

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt from Tumblr, I was busy lately so sorry hope this is good~
> 
> Well you can visit my tumblr: www.harmonic-song.tumblr.com
> 
> My prompt box is always open~


End file.
